A vibration power generator generates power utilizing environmental vibration (for example, vibration of vehicles and trains, or vibration of rain pelting on the ground). The power generated by the vibration power generator is expected as an alternative to the power supply (battery or the like) for use in a sensor or the like.
However, appropriate activation of a system including the vibration power generator is not always easy.